


Good Quiet Girl

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, F/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader has to be quiet. If she is, then Bucky will give her a reason to be loud.





	Good Quiet Girl

It was dark. And quiet.

The silk blindfold only let in the tiniest sliver of light under the edge. Static sounded in your ear as you strained to hear him. Drool escaped around the ball gag in your mouth, but you couldn’t wipe it away. Your hands were stretched far on either side of you to the bedposts. The cuffs were upscale, a splurge Bucky liked to use often. Their chain links jingled as you twisted to a sound on your left.

“What did I tell you?”

You froze. To be still. The breath in your lungs hitched.

“That’s right. I told you to be still. Patient.” His voice traveled from your right down towards your feet. They were also spread apart, cuffed by a chain under the bed. You shivered as his fingers trailed down from your knee to your ankle. “I thought you were going to be my good girl.”

Clenching your jaw, you held back a whimper. Please. I want to be your good girl. But… need you. He couldn’t hear you, but you could feel him watching your body tense and react to your thoughts.

His touch disappeared.

It reappeared on your left, stroking up your side to your breast where he could thumb lazily over your nipple. It took all your willpower not to shiver under his touch. You held off as he did the same to the other side.

“Good girl.”

The next time he touched you, it was between your legs. Your thighs shook with the strain of not moving more. Bucky hummed as you came with no more than the slightest of whimpers and thigh quaking.

He trailed his hand up your body, leaving a wet trail of your slick in its wake. The ball gag was removed as he kissed your forehead. You blinked for a minute after he removed the blindfold. “You did so well, baby,” he crooned. “But we are far from done.” He undid your ankle cuffs next and kneeled between your legs. You bit your lip as he teased his head through your soaked lips. “So good. So quiet. But I bet I can make you loud. I want you loud. Screaming my name. Cumming hard on my cock. Will you scream for me, Y/N. Be my good girl?” He eased his cock into your heat, smiling as you moaned loudly.

“Good girl.”


End file.
